


Live Drop

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: Sourin week Feb 2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Porn With Plot, SouRin Week, Sousuke is ridiculous and Rin is a dangerous flirt, Spies & Secret Agents, it's just vague mentioned sex okay nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sourin week day 1<br/>Prompts: Paper (Never Met)</p><p>Sousuke gets more than he bargained for during an information exchange with a certain redheaded rival agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a certain friend for loving this stupid AU of mine.
> 
> A live drop is where two people meet to make an exchange. It's the opposite of a dead drop.

This was supposed to be an easy job.  Get in, get out, that kind of thing.  Make the exchange, shake hands, and leave.  It was that simple.  Sousuke had done it countless times before with any problems.  The only difference this time was Great White.  
  
Sousuke had heard stories of Iwatobi's Great White, – who hadn’t, in this business? – the agent with charm and a killer smile.  Literally, if the rumors were true.  He had been hoping to avoid ever meeting the man, yet here he was, sitting in the bar of some 5 Star hotel waiting to deliver a USB to the infamous agent.  
  
It would be stupid to drink even a little around an agent as dangerous as this one, so Sousuke settled for a coke, foot tapping against the floor impatiently.  Where was he?  Surely he hadn't gotten here too early.  He’d left with enough time to allow for any... accidental detours and yet he'd been kept waiting for almost half an hour now.  
  
Sousuke had been about to get up and just leave when someone slid into the barstool next to him and purred out a, "Is this seat taken?" in the sweetest voice Sousuke had ever heard.  
  
"Actually, I'm waiting for someone," he said, turning to face the man beside him only to tense up at the sight of a sharp toothed smile.  His expression settled into an unimpressed frown.  "You're late."  Antagonizing one of his fiercest rival agents probably wasn't the best idea but Sousuke didn't like to be kept waiting.  
  
Great White simply smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  "Am I?  Well, I'm a busy man so let's get this over with."  He held out his hand for the USB Sousuke had, still wearing that dangerous smile.  
  
Sousuke gave him a quick once over, taking in the perfectly pressed black suit with matching leather gloves.  Of course, someone like Great White couldn't risk leaving any evidence behind.  He flexed his hands, feeling the leather of his own gloves stretch.  For a moment, he wondered how someone with such a pretty face had gotten into this line of work. 

Pulled from his thoughts by Great White’s movement, he tore his gaze away from the man's attire and looked at his outstretched hand.  
  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."  It was a childish thing to say but Sousuke wasn't about to hand over information without making sure he got what he came for.  Great White’s beauty might be disarming but Sousuke was anything but stupid.  
  
The agent stared at him for a moment before barking out a short laugh.  "Of course, how could I forget?"  Great White reached into his suit and pulled out a small USB.  "Just as requested.  If something isn't there, it's not my fault.  Don't shoot the messenger and all that."  
  
"The same goes for me.  If anything is missing, I suppose we'll have to arrange for another meeting," Sousuke said, reaching into his own suit jacket for his USB.  
  
"Oh, you'd like that?  You know, it doesn't have to be for an information exchange if you want to see me."  As he spoke, Great White moved his hand up Sousuke's arm and leaned in close.  "I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little better, Agent Yamazaki."  
  
The touch was nice and Sousuke felt himself relax, if only a little bit.  He could practically feel the warmth radiating off of the other agent and he didn’t know if he wanted to pull him closer or turn around and down his entire coke in an attempt to cool off.

When he heard his name, Sousuke snapped out of his daze and remembered where he was; sitting in a hotel bar with one of the deadliest agents he knew of.  He grabbed the other man's hand, squeezing it as he pulled it off his arm forcibly. 

Great White's eyes hardened at the touch but he didn't pull his hand away from Sousuke's.  Instead, he simply waited, watching Sousuke carefully.

Sousuke frowned at him, trying to silence the inner voice begging him to give the other agent a chance.  He was not going to fall for these mind games, no matter how enticing the redhead made the offer seem.  "And what could I possibly gain from meetings with you?"  
  
Slowly, Great White slid the USB across the bar to Sousuke, leaving his other hand trapped in Sousuke's grip.  However, he gently maneuvered it, threading their fingers together as he leaned forward to whisper into Sousuke's ear.  “Aren’t you lonely, working this job?  We can’t have families, what with them being collateral damage and all.”  The agent sighed and his breath tickled Sousuke’s ear, causing him to suppress a shudder.  “Don’t you ever want to just let loose and have fun?”

It was much, _much_ too warm in bar, yet Sousuke couldn’t bring himself to pull away.  Instead, he reached forward, hooking his fingers into Great White’s belt loops and yanked him closer.  The other agent was practically in his lap by now, though from the pleased gasp he let out, he didn’t seem to mind.

Sousuke pressed an open mouthed kiss along the other agent’s jaw, finding that he greatly enjoyed the feeling of the other man melting against him.  “What did you have in mind?”  
  
Leaning forward again, Great White nipped at his earlobe before whispering, "I’ll show you a sight you've never seen before."

* * *

They had barely made it into the elevator after booking a room before Great White was pressed against Sousuke, mouth latched onto his neck as he sucked the skin hard.  He'd be sporting one hell of a bruise the next day but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  He was completely focused on the warm body pressed against his and the lips against his neck.  
  
Grabbing the other man's hips, Sousuke pulled him closer, making both of the gasp at the contact.  Even so, Great White still looked entirely too composed and it wasn't _fair_ , not when Sousuke felt like he'd melt from the heat of their two bodies.  He bent down, capturing the other man's lips in a kiss, swallowing the gasp of surprise.  
  
When the elevator finally stopped on their floor, they finally pulled away from each other, both panting for breath.  Great White acted first, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall.  He found their room easily enough and moved aside so Sousuke could open the door. 

Sousuke could feel his eyes on him as he fumbled with the keycard in his hurried state, trying to just _get in the damn room._  
  
After a few failed attempts, he finally opened the door and was pulled inside by the other agent, who immediately pressed him against a wall.  
  
Sousuke didn't protest; he simply pulled the man close to him, seeking out that warmth once more.  Soft lips found his and he felt himself grow weak in the knees.  He turned his head away, trying to catch his breath, only to let out a groan when that sweet mouth sucked on his neck again.  
  
"What... What can I call you?"  While he knew the chances of him getting a real name were slim, he didn't want to call him _Great White_ of all things during something like this.  
  
The other agent frowned slightly before flashing those dangerous teeth in a way that reminded Sousuke of the Cheshire Cat.  "Call me Rin," he murmured against Sousuke's lips before sinking to his knees, wicked grin still on his face.

* * *

Sousuke wasn't sure how long he slept, but when he woke, he was alone.  Groaning a bit as he sat up, he tried to piece together what had happened.  It was only after he caught a whiff of cologne that most certainly _wasn't_ his that Sousuke remembered.  
  
"Fuck."  He had gone against all protocol and _common fucking sense_ and slept with another agent.  And one from a rival agency at that.  Forcing himself out of bed, he was about to begin a frantic search for the USB when a note on the nightstand caught his eye.  The USB he needed sat beside it, undamaged.  
  
Picking up the note, Sousuke felt smile tug at his lips before mentally cursing himself.  The last thing he needed was to fall for someone like Rin.  
  
_Yamazaki,  
  
Here's the USB you need.  I took mine from your suit.  Sorry I had to run but it was fun.  We should do it again sometime.  
  
-Rin  
  
How was that sight, huh?  Told you I'd show it to you._  
  
As he read over the last line, Sousuke felt his face grow warm.  Oh, he’d certainly seen a sight, alright.  He remembered the way Rin's body had moved above him as he rode him, back arched as he laced their fingers together and held on tight.  He remembered the way Rin’s red hair had fanned out on the pillow as he lay below him, legs wrapped around his waist and wonderful noises escaping those kiss-swollen lips.  When he remembered how that sweet mouth had felt around him, Sousuke let out another " _Fuck_ ," before marching into the bathroom to take a very cold and much needed shower.


End file.
